undone
by pasivagresiva
Summary: "Siempre tienes que joderla ¿no, Tetsu?" "No sería yo si no lo hiciera" / KuroOi - BoKuroo - mención de IwaAka.
1. Parte I

**undone.**

* * *

Parte I

* * *

Un mensaje fue el inicio de todo ¿o más bien el final? Tal vez sólo se trataba de un mal epitafio para una historia que nunca tuvo una resolución clara. Llevaban meses sin vivir juntos, mas eso no imposibilitaba que cada tanto y cuando uno de los dos se sintiera lo suficientemente desesperado como para recurrir a su ex, siguieran teniendo encuentros fugaces. De esos encuentros que resultan tan efímeros como una canción punk rock en los años setenta. Una noche, una tarde, no importaba. Siempre había uno de los dos que cedía a lo tentador que resultaba volver a tener una probada del pasado.

Las frases despectivas para todo aquel que vuelve con su ex pareja, sobraban. Por ejemplo, que hacerlo era como comerse el propio vómito. Pero Kurō nunca sintió que hubiese digerido a Oikawa por completo. Es más, aún lo sentía atascado en su garganta sin permitirle respirar correctamente. La misma sensación que tenía cada vez que volvía a verlo frente a él. Se le iba el aire, el corazón se le aceleraba y podía sentir como su rostro afiebraba.

Por parte del castaño no era distinto. Conocía a Tetsurō tanto como la palma de su mano. La misma que extrañaba sentir la espalda del más alto, paseándose y repasando cada detalle de aquel extenso valle sólo interrumpido por la forme en que los omóplatos se erigían del cuerpo ajeno. Después de haber dejado de verse con tanta frecuencia, en cada reunión que tenían, era casi incapaz de articular palabra en primera instancia. Necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias. Sólo de esa forma parecía que podía sacar la voz. Tenía que suspirar, quejarse, gimotear y nombrarlo por su diminutivo antes de que pudiese hilar una conversación con mayor contenido. Aun cuando esta no durara más de unos cuantos minutos antes de que ambos decidieran emprender caminos separados, una vez más, con la inocente esperanza de que sería la última vez.

Era difícil evitarse cuando ambos estudiaban en el mismo campus de la universidad. Ahí donde mismo se conocieron hace más de un año atrás. Kurō reconoció de inmediato a Oikawa. Y cómo no si el chico aparecía en todas y cada una de las revistas de deporte nacionales que se topaba en las librerías tratando de buscar algún nuevo cómic para entretenerse en sus tardes de ocio. Y ahí estaba Tōru, con sus ondas perfectas que parecían recién salidas de un salón de belleza. Sus labios que se movían sensualmente a cada palabra que viajaba a la velocidad de la luz. Porque el chico no se callaba nunca, jamás, como queriendo que todo el mundo se enterara de su presencia cuando llegaba a algún lugar. Y tal como la turba de gente que siempre le rodeaba, Tetsurō también cayó por sus encantos. Pero no imaginó entonces que sería el afortunado de ganarse el corazón de Tōru... Sólo para en el transcurso de un año ver como todo aquello que antes los unía, ahora los separaba, deshaciendo la unión en las manos de ambos como quien rompe un trozo de tela.

 _"Tetsu ¿vas?"_

El mensaje era lo bastante explícito, pero para Kurō era como una invitación a tomarle el pelo al mayor como antes solía hacerlo.

"¿Dónde?"

 _"A casa de Terushima, no te hagas..."_

El moreno sonrió. Sabía que Oikawa de seguro estaba rodando los ojos en ese momento. Decidió seguir un poco más con su fingida ignorancia sobre un evento al que había sido invitado tanto él como varios otros capitanes que se encontraban estudiando en la capital.

"¿Por qué iría a casa de ese?"

 _"Porque hay fiesta allá el viernes y estás invitado, al igual que los demás capis"_

Pensó en volver a hacerse el tonto cuando leyó la respuesta de su ex, pero se detuvo cuando vio que el otro se puso a escribir de nuevo.

 _"Y porque voy yo, claro :P"_

"Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué iría a casa de Terushima?"

 _"TETSU"_

"Sí iré"

 _"¡YAY!"_

Todo el asunto le confundía un poco. Por supuesto que quería ir. Volvería a ver a Bokuto, quien confirmó su asistencia comentando en el evento que le había venido como anillo al dedo luego de su quiebre con Akaashi. Ya habían hablado sobre el tema, pero Bokuto aún lucía destruido. No lo veía todos los días, pero le había quedado suficientemente claro con la serie de canciones corta venas que su amigo colocaba periódicamente en su Facebook.

También estaba Daichi, a quién siempre era un gusto volver a ver para molestarlo junto a Bokuto. La vida universitaria había ablandado un poco el carácter antes serio del ex Karasuno, por lo que ya no se tomaba todo tan a pecho e incluso, les animaba cuando el dúo del gato y el búho planeaban hacer alguna travesura en un supermercado o casa ajena.

Y claro que irían otros amigos de Terushima. No le importaba. No tenía problemas en hablar y entablar amistad con gente nueva.

Pero todo se desacomodó un poco con la asistencia de Tōru. Tenía más que claro que el ex capitán de Seijoh iría. Cómo no, si se llevaban excelente con Yūji. Incluso este último había sido el que incitó a Oikawa a hacerse una pequeña expansión en la oreja derecha, por la cual el armador se encontró lloriqueando a lo menos durante tres días seguidos.

Toda la pandilla de capitanes sabía que Kurō y Oikawa ya no estaban juntos oficialmente. Y en eso ambos habían sido lo suficientemente claros el uno con el otro: _si iban a verse, debía ser en secreto_. De esta forma, se ahorrarían preguntas que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a responder. Así, mantuvieron sus encuentros lo más discretos posibles. No había lugar para salidas a comer donas o al cine como antes lo hacían. Más que mal, no eran una pareja. Si seguían viéndose, era por la mera necesidad de volver a calmar las ganas mutuas de volver a tener sexo con el otro. Porque aunque doliera admitirlo, era lo único en que podían disfrutar cuando las peleas se habían vuelto una constante. No habían diálogos profundos más allá de un par de indicaciones, peticiones y quizá, un _role-play_ improvisado para no hacer todo tan monótono. Pero al terminar, _"si te he visto, no me acuerdo"._

Por la misma razón es que al capitalino le había parecido extraña la pregunta del otro. Una pregunta que se respondió cuando intentaba comprender qué era lo que Oikawa traía entre manos.

 _"Sé que llevamos varios meses desde haber roto como pareja, pero nunca he perdido la esperanza de que volvamos a estar juntos. De que vuelvas a mi departamento con tus vinilos de Elvis y tu guitarra acústica._

 _Extraño despertarme por las mañanas con tu cuerpo junto al mío. Y que si alguna vez faltabas en tu lado de la cama, era porque tenías una clase más temprano que yo o porque estabas abajo preparando tostadas francesas. No porque, ya sabes... No vivieras más acá"_

 **Yo soy yo**

 **Soy yo**

 **Maldito estoy**

 **Puedo cantar**

 **Conóceme**

 **Escúchame**

Podía sentir su cráneo siendo penetrado por una estalactita lo suficientemente gruesa como para congelarle el cerebro por completo. Había notado en el último tiempo que Tōru había estado ligeramente más preocupado de él. En un principio lo dejó pasar, pensando o queriendo creer que no era más que cortesía e interés genuino por lo que alguna vez tuvieron. Pero esto lo cambiaba todo. Oikawa seguía interesado en volver con él, aun cuando era él mismo quien puso fin a la relación después de no poder soportar lo ocupado que había estado Tetsurō en el último tiempo por su trabajo de medio tiempo y la universidad.

Independiente de lo compuesto y maduro que siempre tratara de mostrarse, el ex capitán de Nekoma era profundamente emocional. Y cuando se trataba de Oikawa, mucho más. Su primera relación duradera –vale, que un año no es demasiado en términos generales, pero para el chico sí– y más importante aún, la primera vez que convivía con alguien.

Había sido una relación de altos y bajos ¿El problema? _Los altos eran demasiado altos y los bajos, demasiado bajos._ No había punto medio en una pareja como la que hacían. Era todo o nada. Y dios, cómo no extrañar ello cuando hasta la forma en que solucionaban las peleas era fabulosa: llamar al otro por apodos ridículos y cursis hasta que ambos terminaban con ataque de risa.

Quizás si necesitaba volver a reír de aquella manera, pelear de aquella manera. Porque la verdad, extrañaba a Tōru mucho más de lo que este se imaginaba. Y el mensaje del armador había sido suficiente para tambalear suficiente la débil superficie en la que había intentado mantenerse por los últimos meses. _Joder, cómo le conocía._

"Si te soy sincero, también te he extrañado galaxias enteras. Ya no tengo a quien dedicar mis ridículas canciones de anciano y otras tantas de las bandas que te he mostrado pero que probablemente ya ni recuerdes los nombres.

No puedo prometerte nada, Tōru. Tengo miedo a que esto fracase y termine peor que la última vez. Pero iré, y me emociona que tú también lo hagas.

Eso... Nos vemos el viernes."

 _"Two Door Cinema Club, Mac DeMarco, The Neighborhood y..._ _Vamos, que todos conocen a Arctic Monkeys._

 _Siempre tratando de dártelas de Señor Interesante._

 _No te preocupes. Con que vayas y pueda verte, será suficiente. Quién sabe, tal vez los planetas se alineen este sábado para que todo salga a la perfección"_

"¿Y cómo sería eso?"

 _"En serio, Tetsu, deja de hacerte el idiota. No te sale"_

Rio para sí mismo antes de ir a la cocina en búsqueda de algún bocadillo para comer antes de dar una última leída a sus apuntes para el examen del día siguiente.

Esa noche, Kurō Tetsurō se durmió con la sensación de que tal vez los puntos que se habían corrido el día en que dejó de ser novio de Oikawa Tōru, podrían ser poco a poco reparados. Quien volvía a enhebrar los hilos no era nada más ni nada menos que la impredecible y caprichosa mano del destino, por lo que nada era del todo claro. Aunque sólo imaginarse la idea de que había una nueva oportunidad para formar parte del mismo patrón de diseño que el chico de pestañas largas, cabello con olor a vainilla y risa más deliciosa que los acordes de _"Heartbreak Hotel"_ , le hacía feliz.


	2. Parte II

**undone.**

* * *

Parte II

* * *

Terushima Yūji tenía una casa para él solo. O al menos, eso parecía con la constante ausencia de sus progenitores la mayor parte del tiempo. Sus padres estaban forrados en dinero por una serie de negocios que pocos conocían y que al menos a Kurō, no podía quitarle menos el sueño. Sólo sabía que el chico a medio rapar siempre ofrecía su hogar para fiestas de miembros de su misma carrera. Aunque también ofrecía a sus cercanos asistir si gustaban.

Esta vez fue un poco distinto, pues Terushima quería de invitados de honor a todos los capitanes de los equipos de voleibol que se habían conocido en la preparatoria.

La casa se encontraba en uno de los suburbios de Tokio. El barrio era tranquilo, por lo que Kuroo al bajarse de su moto y estacionarla a un costado del edificio, se preguntó si no habría mayores problemas por llevar a cabo una reunión de tal tipo. Pero siendo las diez de la noche y luego de comprobar que no se había equivocado en la dirección, sólo escuchaba una que otra risa desde adentro, así como también un leve ritmo que por lo repetitivo del mismo –y sobre todo, por el dueño de casa-, asumió que era trap.

Tocó el timbre unas dos veces y cuando iba por la tercera, sintió los ruidos anteriores intensificarse con violencia, y entre ellos, el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse. El chico de los piercings le abrió el portón y con un fraternal abrazo le hizo pasar.

En un principio, no reconoció ni a un cuarto de la masa de personas que se desplegaban a su alrededor, pero había gente de todos los tipos. Unos con pinta de hippies, otros hípsters y otros que mezclaban la ropa deportiva con otras marcas de moda. Kurō saludó a quienes intercambiaban miradas con él con una sonrisa ladina y una levantada de mentón.

Caminó hasta una mesa dispuesta como bar donde cada uno se servía lo que quisiera. Las opciones eran variadas, así como las apariencias de los invitados. El moreno depositó el _six pack_ de cervezas que trajo consigo en la superficie y se preparó un vaso de ron-cola. Ni tan fuerte. La noche era joven y aún no veía a nadie conocido con quien beber. De hecho, estaba esperando a alguien en particular para beber juntos un shot de tequila y tal vez, lamer la sal del espacio que se hacía en la clavícula el contrario y finalmente, rematarlo con una chupada de limón en la boca del otro. Pero Oikawa aún no aparecía. Se encontró a sí mismo pensando en el castaño tan pronto como entró a la casa de Yūji.

Y tal como si algún ser misericordioso le hubiese tendido una leve luz de esperanza, vio una cabellera grisácea y mal teñida del otro lado de la habitación. En un primer momento no reconoció a su amigo. Llevaba ropas mucho más sobrias que lo habitual y lo que era más impactante aún, no llevaba su cabello en ese ridículo peinado engominado con el que él y todo el mundo le conocía. Mierda, el chico no estaba bien.

— Hey, Kurō ¿qué tal?

 _No era Bokuto. No podía ser Bokuto._

— Rayos ¿estás drogado?

— Fumé un poco con los amigos de Terushima allá afuera. Son simpáticos —le dio una sonrisa cansada, que acompañaba sus ojos rojos y a medio cerrar.

Lucía destruido y Tetsurō sabía que lo estaba. Oikawa salió de su cabeza de inmediato. No era momento de pensar en él cuando su mejor amigo se encontraba en lo que era, estaba seguro, su peor momento.

— ¿Y eso que tienes ahí qué es? —apuntó el vaso que el más bajo sostenía en una de sus manos, la misma en la que entre su dedo índice y medio había un cigarrillo.

El ex capitán de Fukurodani levantó su vaso con inocencia, como si no supiera que lo tenía ahí y volvió a reír.

— ¿Esto? Ah, es... — le dio un sorbo para asegurarse— Vodka y energética. Pero es raro, no siento que me haya hecho mucho efecto y es la segunda que tomo.

De un arrebato, Kurō le quitó el vaso de plástico, teniendo cuidado de no quemarse con la cancerígena varilla de papel, tabaco, alquitrán y quién sabe qué otras porquerías.

— Tú no puedes beber —sentenció entre dientes, molesto por la irresponsabilidad del contrario— Bokuto, tomas antipsicóticos. Estas mezclando hierba de una procedencia que no tienes puta idea de dónde viene y alcohol ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

No había forma de que el moreno fuese amable cuando se trataba de algo tan delicado como la salud del inestable de Kōtarō. Tampoco había que ser muy instruido en el tema para saber que la combinación que el chico de apariencia de búho estaba haciendo, podía resultar letal. Su preocupación no era mera palabrería.

La respuesta que obtuvo no fue la que esperaba. Bokuto lo abrazó con fuerza y se largó a llorar de una forma que Kurō nunca había tenido la desgracia de presenciar. Porque verle apagándose poco a poco como una vela que se va consumiendo a sí misma, era terriblemente doloroso.

— Lo extraño... —articuló entre sollozos y el del flequillo supo el nombre que vendría a continuación— Extraño mucho a Keiji. No he podido dejar de pensar en él, en su voz, en su piel, sus manos, su risa... Mierda —finalizó ahogado, debido a la falta de aire al hablar tan rápido.

Había un par de personas de las que Kurō sintió esa mirada malintencionada y morbosa. Pasó uno de esos brazos envueltos en una sudadera de tienda de segunda mano por su hombro y caminó con su amigo hasta la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bokuto le contó que había abandonado el tratamiento con su psiquiatra y por ende, sus medicamentos. Aquello le había tenido en una montaña rusa de emociones, empeorando incluso su diagnóstico original. El síndrome de abstinencia le golpeaba como un puñetazo en toda la cara cada vez que despertaba pasadas las dos de la tarde, mareado y sin apetito. No estaba comiendo bien y apenas podía vivir con su trabajo de medio tiempo que no le ayudaba a costear la renta de la habitación que usaba.

Incluso vendió su ropa de marcas deportivas, aquella que antes le hacían lucir como una versión asiática de Will Smith en El Príncipe de Bel Air. La misma ropa por la que tantas veces Tetsurō le dijo que lucía ridículo al no saber combinar bien colores y por lo mismo, llevarlos todos. La misma ropa que ahora el moreno deseaba volver a ver en él luego semanas y semanas viéndole cada vez menos preocupado no sólo de su salud, sino también de su apariencia.

— ¿Qué has sabido de él? —preguntó luego de que el más bajo bebiera un vaso de agua y lograra tranquilizarse un poco. Akaashi era una herida abierta, lacerante y sangrante aún para Kōtarō, pero Kurō sabía mejor que nadie que guardárselo sólo lo haría hundirse más en la miseria en la que estaba atrapado.

— Está con Iwaizumi.

La expresión de Kurō fue de completa sorpresa. Y claro, eso no ayudaba para nada a Bokuto, quién tenía más que claro que la sola idea de Akaashi con alguien más en tan poco tiempo desde su quiebre con él, era algo difícil de creer.

— ¿Iwaizumi Hajime? ¿El ex de Oikawa? —preguntó y de pronto volvió a acordarse.

Habían quedado con el armador de verse en la reunión donde Terushima. Puede que el chico ya hubiese llegado y él estaba encerrado en la cocina tratando de consolar a su mejor amigo. Y justo cuando reafirmaba la idea de que el mundo es un jodido pañuelo donde todos se topan, besan y follan.

— Le pregunté qué tenía él que no tenía yo ¿Y sabes que me respondió, Kurō? —dijo pero ni siquiera esperó un movimiento afirmativo de parte del otro, quien no podía quitar el desconcierto de su rostro— Me dijo que necesitaba estabilidad en su vida ¡ESTABILIDAD, KURŌ! —elevó la voz, provocando que Tetsurō lo tomara de los hombros y le hiciera un sonido para que se calmara. Estaba listo para volver a contenerle si hacía falta— ¡LO QUE YO NO PUEDO DARLE! ¿¡SABES POR QUÉ!? ¡PORQUE SOY UN MALDITO MANIACO DEPRESIVO!

Kurō hizo lo imposible por acallarlo y no levantar sospechas de la gente que estaba afuera. La música sonaba fuerte, pero nunca más de lo que los pensamientos de Bokuto lo hacían. Le taladraban la cabeza. Le carcomía la culpa, la insatisfacción consigo mismo. Todo lo que pudo haber hecho para mantener a Keiji consigo. No obstante, en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que el armador estaba agotado, y esa palabra quedaba corta. Habían estado años juntos desde la secundaria. Años en que Akaashi lo ofreció su apoyo y su espacio cuando Bokuto también necesitara estar solo. Pero un día no pudo más y luego de un fuerte episodio maniaco por parte del de cabello gris, todo se fue al cuerno.

El llanto se hizo sentir una vez más en el ex Fukurodani. Tetsurō le abrazó, esperando que la fuerza con que lo hizo pudiera al menos rearmarlo un octavo de lo que alguna vez fue aquella imponente figura de risa estridente que era Bokuto Kōtarō, su mejor amigo. Le dio unas palabras de aliento, tratando de no usar las típicas que de seguro el otro venía oyendo hace meses. Le brindó su apoyo, algo que siempre estuvo patente, pues aun cuando Kurō tenía sus propios problemas, los de sus amigos siempre eran prioridad. Nunca estaba de más reafirmárselo.

Bokuto llegó a ese punto tras el llanto en que te sientes _en la nada_. Nada duele, nada quema más. Y no sabía si era porque ya no le quedaban más lágrimas o porque poco a poco empezaba a sanar. Pensar en lo último era sólo una inocente esperanza, pero servía de la misma forma que la quetiapina lo hacía dormir tranquilo por algunas horas: brutalmente rápido.

— Gracias, hermano. Me siento mejor —dijo secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su roñosa sudadera y tomando una servilleta de la mesa de la cocina para poder limpiar su nariz.

Kurō lo miró poco convencido, sobre todo cuando el más bajo comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

— ¿Estás seguro? —lo siguió y puso una mano encima de la contraria, que estaba apoyada en el pomo de la puerta. Lo miró a los ojos una vez más con preocupación, pero hablándole mucho más suave que antes.

— Sí. Estaré dando unas vueltas por aquí y por allá. Creo que me hará bien conversar con gente nueva —le sonrió ampliamente. Una sonrisa rota, poco sincera. Como la mayoría que el moreno le había visto en el último tiempo— ¿No crees?

Luego de un largo suspiro, Kurō le asintió y devolvió la sonrisa. Una sonrisa igual de falsa que la del otro, pero que ante la situación, no podía ser de otra manera.

Bokuto encendió otro cigarrillo antes de darle un cariñoso choque de hombros al ex capitán de Nekoma con palmadas en la espalda incluidas. No sería la última vez que se verían en la noche, de eso estaba seguro.

Eran las doce cuando en el chat grupal de los ex capitanes llegó un mensaje de Daichi disculpándose por no poder asistir. Terushima respondió en cuestión de segundos diciéndole que no se preocupara, que esperaba verlo para una próxima ocasión, a lo que Daichi concordó.

En unos cinco minutos más, llegó otro mensaje de Ushijima también disculpándose por lo mismo. La respuesta que recibió fue de Oikawa: un meme de Dewey de Malcolm in the Middle con un texto en la parte inferior de la imagen que decía 'Nunca espero nada de ustedes y aun así logran decepcionarme'.

Kurō se colgó de la súbita aparición de Tōru en el chat grupal para hablarle por privado.

"¿Vas a venir?"

Un visto casi inmediato se clavó en su mensaje recién enviado, más nunca hubo una respuesta para él. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que el organizador de la fiesta preguntó lo mismo al ex Seijoh. Este contestó de inmediato.

 _"Voy en camino. Vine a hacer la previa en casa de Iwa-chan ¡¿SABÍAN QUE ESTÁ CON AKAASHI?!"_

MIERDA, MIERDA Y MÁS MIERDA.

"Tōru, Bokuto está en el grupo ¿Por qué dijiste eso?"

Otro visto y ninguna respuesta a su mensaje en privado. No tenía ganas de discutir en el grupal cuando todos se encontraban preguntando qué estaba pasando. Bokuto respondió con un meme muy viejo, uno de un Slowpoke y un fondo en distintas tonalidades de rosado. Nadie más habló en el chat después de eso.

El castaño recapacitó de lo desconsiderado que había sido su comentario, por lo que abortó su plan inicial de llegar con más invitados a la reunión.

— Chicos, no es por arruinarles el panorama, pero Bokuto está allá adentro.

Los dos morenos que iban en el asiento de conductor y copiloto se miraron entre ambos, como tratando de que el otro decidiera qué hacer.

— Lo dejo a tu elección, Keiji —dijo el ex as de Seijoh mientras se estacionaba a unos pocos metros de la casa donde se podían escuchar risas y música.

Akaashi miró a su actual novio con una expresión incómoda.

— Prefiero que no vayamos. No quiero hacérselo más difícil —jugó con sus dedos, tirando de ellos y rascándolos como siempre hacía.

Hajime lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, menos rota que la de Bokuto, pero igualmente herida. Sabía que el menor aún pensaba en su ex pareja, sólo que no se lo decía. Y por supuesto, Iwaizumi no se lo preguntaría tampoco. Era lo suficientemente comprensivo como para captar que una relación de casi tres años no se supera de la noche a la mañana.

— Está bien. Entonces, Mierdakawa, serían mil yenes y una botella de vodka negro en recompensa por que el que casi te bajaste tu solo en mi departamento —estiró su brazo con la palma de la mano abierta hacia su amigo de infancia.

— ¡Aka-chan también bebió! —se quejó e infló sus mejillas de forma infantil haciendo que la pareja riera desde sus asientos.

— Entonces bájate antes de que cambie de opinión y te cobre por las chucherías que también te zampaste.

— Ya voy, ya voy —abrió la puerta del auto y comenzó a mover sus largas piernas hasta colocarlas afuera— Aka-chan, si este idiota te llega a tratar como lo hace conmigo, avísame y...

— No lo hace —le interrumpió repentinamente con una sonrisa tranquila mientras Iwaizumi soltaba una risa tras el volante— Nunca me ha hablado así.

El pecho de Oikawa se apretó un poco.

— Oh... Bien —intentó no parecer demasiado removido. Se bajó del auto pero al pararse se sintió mareado, haciéndolo tambalear un poco y llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó el de cabellos pinchudos.

— Excelente —le hizo aquel típico gesto que hacía con los dedos y comenzó a caminar hacia el punto de encuentro con los pocos capitanes que asistirían y un montón de otra gente de quienes seguramente no había oído ni el nombre.

— Usa condón —dijo Hajime antes de subir la ventana de su auto.

Tōru pudo ver cómo Keiji reía de esa forma tan discreta suya mientras le daba un inofensivo manotazo en el hombro a Iwaizumi como reprimenda, antes de que ambos desaparecieran hacia, una vez más, el departamento del mayor de ambos.

El chico suspiró pesadamente. Quería poder dejar atrás todo. Quería poder ser feliz y seguir adelante como Iwaizumi podía. O incluso, al ritmo paulatino en que Akaashi podía. Sanando las heridas del pasado, con amor del bueno y no migajas. Pero qué difícil era cortar relaciones con las personas a quienes les entregabas todo de ti y esperabas lo mismo a cambio. Oikawa sabía que esto último era un problema suyo y que quizás, ya era momento de comenzar a cambiar aquello. Tocó el timbre, saludó animosamente a Yūji y entró a la casa.

Una vez adentro, Oikawa se sintió en su propio hábitat. Se movía con una destreza envidiable de un grupo en otro, intercambiando palabras sobre cualquier tema del que se estuviera conversando. Incluso, se dio el tiempo de coquetear con una que otra persona. Nada serio, sólo un par de miradas y frases con un significado levemente más allá de lo tácito.

Sentado en la escalera, se encontraba Kurō, observándolo como una pantera desde las sombras. Veía su cuerpo oscilar como el agua de una piscina. Llevaba un vaso en la mano, y él mismo también. Además de un suéter que le pertenecía al moreno y que le había regalado cuando aún eran novios. Oikawa estaba notoriamente ebrio y cada vez sus interacciones con otros se hacían más osadas. Una mano en su cintura, unas palabras en el oído que lo hacían reír de forma pícara y Tetsurō viéndolo todo. Cuestionándose por qué demonios el castaño le había insistido tanto en que fuera.

— ¡Kurō-san!

Una voz familiar lo hizo dar un brinco sobre el escalón en el que se encontraba sentado. Miró de dónde provenía ese llamado y se encontró con un par de piernas tan largas como dos postes de luz y un tronco que no acababa nunca.

— Hola, Lev —saludó sin ánimos y le dio un largo sorbo a su lata de cerveza — Ya no estamos en la escuela. No es necesario que me sigas llamando así.

— ¿Eh? Pero aun así... —prosiguió. No era precisamente el tipo de persona que se percatara de inmediato cuando el otro no tenía una mínima intención en comunicarse con él. Aún cuando su ex capitán de equipo se mantenía con la vista fija al frente y a veces, en su cerveza — ¿Cómo le ha ido? —preguntó y antes de que Tetsurō pudiese responder de mala gana, la música dio paso a otra canción — ¡Oh! ¡Adoro esta canción! Es primera vez que me invitan a una fiesta y lo he pasado increíble...

— Eso es muy bueno, Lev —comenzó a hacer sonar sus dedos sobre la lata de cerveza vacía.

— ¿No le gusta esta música, Kurō-san? A mí me encanta. Me pone de buen ánimo... —siguió hablando sobre lo que todos podían oír, deteniéndose en un momento cuando vio que su ex capitán sostenía una lata ya vacía— ¿No quiere otra cerveza?

El chico de ojos verdes le tendió una nueva lata con una sonrisa en el rostro. Kurō la recibió y le dio un quedo _'Gracias'_ para dar paso a otra serie de preguntas con respuestas monosilábicas o poco profundas de su parte.

— Me alegra que podamos volver a reunirnos todos. Quiero decir, no es como que la fiesta sea sólo para jugadores de vóley. Me he topado con unos chicos que practican básquetbol ¡Y hasta me preguntaron si era profesional en ese deporte! ¿No es genial?

— Si, Lev. Es genialísimo.

Ni siquiera sabía de qué carajos le hablaba el gigante ruso que tenía a su izquierda. Estaba demasiado concentrado bebiendo su tercera lata de cerveza de la noche mientras observaba a Oikawa con mirada inquisidora. El castaño había estado demasiado rato hablando con un chico de apariencia muy parecida a la de Tetsurō, lo cual le enojaba el doble.

Y el triple cuando Oikawa se acercó para decirle algo al oído a aquel tipo, intercambiando por fin miradas entre él y Kurō en dicho proceso.

— Bueno, Kurō-san. Ha sido un gusto hablarle y volver a verlo...

La voz de Lev y prácticamente todo el exterior del moreno se escuchaba como si se encontrara debajo del agua. No podía concentrarse en absolutamente nada que no fuera Oikawa, llevando su suéter azul que le regaló para que usara cuando no estuvieran juntos mientras se decía cosas al oído con un papanatas que, estaba seguro, acababa de conocer.

 **Si quieres destruir mi suéter,**

 **tira de esta hebra mientras me alejo.**

No tenía sentido. Nada tenía sentido. Oikawa hablándole días antes para confirmar su asistencia a la bendita fiesta en la que ambos estaban metidos, diciéndole lo mucho que esperaba volver a estar con él. Y ahora, el mismo Oikawa que ignoraba sus mensajes, su presencia, llegando ebrio desde la casa de su ex y poniéndose a coquetear descaradamente en frente suyo.

Y lo peor de todo: _Kurō no podía decirle absolutamente nada. Porque nada eran ya._

* * *

 **REVIEWS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

* * *

 **Tentáculo Terapeuta:** ¡Hola! Precisamente por las personalidades dominantes de ambos es que esta pareja se me hace realmente interesante. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que al no conocerse en el canon, el abanico de posibilidades que ofrecen, es bastante amplio.

The Smiths es una de mis bandas favoritas también, aunque claramente no es lo que, en mi cabeza al menos, Bokuto escucharía. Tengo el headcanon de que él es de música electronica, o algo más movido y que pudiera a ir a ver a un festival lleno de luces tipo Ultra haha. Pero bah, de seguro se deprime con las canciones que le recuerdan a Akaashi y que él escuchaba. Así que... Sí, The Smiths o The Cure podría ser.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!


End file.
